


Shield's Legacy

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [29]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 13





	Shield's Legacy

  
  


You watched your son in amusement as he trained with his father. Gladiolus never drew his punches, even against his own flesh and blood -- necessary, considering the Amicitia family is still acting as Shields for the royal family.

“Tego!” Gladio roared, watching his son fall to his knees. Tego was panting hard, trying to draw in breath as his father watched him. “Get up.”

“I …  _ can’t _ …” Tego replied, and your smile turned to a frown as you saw his arms tremble. It was clear that he had been pushed past his limits and he crumbled to the floor when his arms gave out beneath him. You were straightening your posture in seconds as your husband sauntered up to Tego. Gladio outstretched his hand, waiting for the teenager to grab it so he could pull him up. As soon as Tego grabbed his father’s hand, Gladio hoisted him to his feet and the two walked over to where you were stationed. Your body relaxed as your boys approached you, going back to leaning over the railing.

“Tego?” you called, frown still prominent. When your son didn’t respond, you walked up to him. He was already taller than you by half a foot, but he still had a ways to go to be as tall as Gladio. Your fingers grazed Tego’s cheek, and he turned his amber eyes to you. “Are you okay, Tego?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m fine, Mom. Just a bit tired.”

Your frown deepened before turning to Gladio.

“Jerk,” you muttered, whacking his arm with a glare. The mountain of a man watched you with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah!” Tego’s sudden exclamation had both you and Gladio turning to him in surprise. He rarely raised his voice, so when he did you two were shocked. He turned to face Gladio from where he leaned, his water bottle held loosely in his hand. “Happy Father’s Day, Dad.”


End file.
